Don't Come Crying To Me
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: Feebe, a Demon/Lemoncandy and one of PB's old experiments decides to visit what she calls her mother. -oneshot-


It wasn't something she had seriously considered… even what she told him was little more than mindless wonder. _"__I should go back to the Candy Kingdom one day…"_ She never thought it'd be today, but as she sat in her rocking chair earlier that morning she couldn't, **not** think about it. There she was atop the hill overlooking the walled palace of icing and sugar… she would have to start walking toward it eventually.

She took a breath in, out, and put a foot out in front of her. She froze. She couldn't go any further, after years… she never thought she'd be here. She took another step, her legs shaking. What her mother had done to her—she took another—even the badly tempered demon couldn't forgive; here she was though, walking shakily towards her—she felt like puking, her guts tying in knots—towards her creator.

It felt like decades before she was halfway there, her body quivering with the possibility of rejection, hate for her mother, and fear of her taking her back to the dusty, moldy basement. She walked faster—she remembered the needles, the pain, the dials and bottles—her temper now fueling her movements. She was there at her door, not even remembering stepping over the bridge and through the crowds in her chamber. She pounded, hollered at the double doors that led to her room.

There was a click. It was slow, unbearably painful. It whined, the door was opened up to her in her gear, her mother, her _glob_. It was almost terrifying to look up at her, her soul dropped in her gut, all anger and pain vanished. Her lab coat was covered in powders and fluids, her squishy hair tied back but still wild and covering her face. Her scowl that she had when first opening the door was gone.

Something about her stance softened as well. She was warm, such care and love wrapped all into this monster was unforgivable. Her daughter tried to speak, but only shaky sounds erupted from her throat.  
>Her mother took her hand quietly and took her inside. The girl could hardly argue—her insides were destroying themselves—and just let her pull her in.<p>

The girl stuttered, trying to form words. "Feebe." Her mother spoke quietly. "Why don't you sit, and we'll talk about why you're here over some tea." She nodded meekly, slowly settling into the chair.  
>She was shaking, fearing, and <em>dreading<em> the next few minutes of her life. Bubblegum noticed this, and commented on it while she was carrying a tray of tea and crackers to the table. "Are you cold?" Her question was so simple, so easy to her, Feebe didn't understand it.

Nonetheless she shook her head, looking at the table. Already irritated, her mother sat down in a huff. She began to pour her a cup of tea with a pulled back frown and her brows furrowed. "Already too much like your mother." She hisses under her breath. Feebe heard it and winced inwardly as she was handed tea. A sip and her guts were already pretty relaxed.

"So tell me…" Her mother sat back in her chair, speaking through a cup of tea. "why exactly are you here?" She closes her eyes, enjoying her tea thoroughly. "I-I j-j-just w…wanted…. T-t-to…..uhm… ask you w-why y-y-y-you did…." Bubblegum looked up and set her tea down. "….y…you know… th-those…. Things…. T-t-to me…" Feebe felt like sinking into the chair, and disappearing forever under her mother's glare.

Neither of them spoke for a very long time. "You don't know anything about what I've done." She growled. Feebe's heart jumped in her chest, but her temper flared up. "N-No?!" She roared. "I **don't** remember all those horrifyingly awful things you subjected me to!? Every day!? Those just…. J-Just d-don't **exist**?!" Feebe was having a terrible time trying to keep her heart in this, to keep herself angry.

"So what? Would you have rather have died?" Bubblegum snapped with an angry calmness. "I-I would have rather b-been never made a-at all!" Something snapped in the candy woman, and she stood. Feebe froze in her place.

"How dare you." Her mother said with a piercing glare. "What I've been through, what I've done for you, for _everyone…_ and everyone always asks why I've done this or that, you only focus on those few points where I've done wrong." It was Feebe's turn to stand. "You've done plenty of us wrong! Goods don't cancel out all the bad! You can't just take it back!" She almost cries, shoving those tears back.

"You're just too young to understand why I do what I do!" Bubblegum finally yells. "Oh yeah?! What about Lemongrab?! He's_much_ older than me! Is _he too young_?!" "**YES**!"

They both stop, only inches away from each other, having not noticed that they were moving closer and closer the more heated it got. "None of you are old enough to tell _me_ what's best." She stands tall, her voice lowering.

Feebe had no idea that it would be this way, it was much calmer than she had expected, and there wasn't as much fighting as she had imagined. Bubblegum sighed, rubbing her forehead, keeping that cool head of hers.

She was almost irritatingly calm to the demon-candy, as if this was only a mere inconvenience to her. "Do not make me do something I will regret." She says, her words dipped in venom. She wasn't satisfied with this ending; it was cheap, pretend… Then she went back to why she came… why it meant so much…

Where had it all gone… why was she so determined… to do what?

Bubblegum had turned her back on her, and she felt alone. Was this how all her children felt? Did all of her 'subjects' feel this pain? Feebe hugged herself, trying to keep from puking all over the floor. "Don't leave..." Her words stumbled out suddenly.

Bubblegum looked back, seeing her child fight her tears. _Don't leave…_ She had never heard that before… it was always _go away_, or _don't follow me…_ Even her one love wanted her to be away from her after a while. She was worthless trash, nobody could really love her. Her own thoughts were spinning around in her head as she turned to face her creation.

_Don't leave…_ Had she heard it right? It didn't matter. "I won't." She said, accepting it. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, not knowing how she could still want her mother around. "I won't ever leave you."


End file.
